Kyusung Hello
by bubbleGaem
Summary: Cerita singkat membosankan tentang dua tetangga bodoh. KYUHYUN dan YESUNG. KYUSUNG


Drabble/Kyusung/Hello/

Happy Reading^^

 _ **Halo, ini aku**_

 _ **Mereka bilang bahwa waktu seharusnya menyembuhkanmu**_

 _ **Tapi aku tak kunjung sembuh...**_

 _ **Halo, bisakah kau mendengarku?**_

 _ **Aku disini memimpikan tentang kita...**_

 _ **Ada perbedaan dan jarak jutaan mil**_

Surat yang ke 413... entah siapa pengirimnya masih menjadi misteri. Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai suatu ancaman toh si pengirim tidak pernah menulis tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan nyawaku. Jangan hitung kalimat dimana dia menanyakan kabarku hari ini, itu berhubungan dengan nyawa tapi bukan seperti itu yang aku maksud. Itu suatu kalimat tanya wajar hanya cara dia yang sedikit tidak wajar.

Mengirim secarik kertas kedalam botol susu bekas, itu susu favoritku. Tega sekali meminum susu favoritku lalu menggunakan botolnya untuk tempat surat. Ya Tuhan~

Aku tidak keberatan, untuk suratnya bukan untuk susunya, mungkin si pengirim merasa kesepian. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya tidak memiliki seorang atau seekor teman. Tapi aku tidak pernah membalas satupun suratnya, aku tidak tau harus membalas kemana jadi sebagai gantinya aku akan menyimpan surat yang dia kirim di dalam kotak rahasiaku.

"Hey, aku sudah membaca suratmu pagi ini. Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu dalam mimpi. Berbagilah masalah denganku, aku senang memiliki teman sepertimu. Suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu kan, ?" aku tersenyum geli dengan tingkahku sendiri.

Berteriak di depan rumah sepagi ini entah kepada siapa. Beberapa orang tetanggaku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah anehku. Mereka tidak pernah membentak atau melemparku dengan sesuatu yang menyakitkan karena sungguh tatapan mata mereka jauh lebih menyakitkan jika aku mau peduli, sayangnya tidak.

"Haisssshhh~ kau selalu saja berteriak tidak jelas sepagi ini. Kau tidak takut jika ada salah satu tetangga yang mengirim mu ke rumah sakit jiwa, Yesung-ee ?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak pernah takut. Daripada terus mengejekku lebih baik bantu aku membawa bunga-bunga ini, Kibum bodoh !"

Kibum itu temanku, benar-benar temanku. Bukan teman yang saling bertukar pesan dengan cara yang aneh.

"Kau mau membuka toko bungamu lagi ?"

"Tentu. Aku merasa bosan jika terus di rumah sendiri."

"Kau sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki seorang pendamping hidup, jika aku boleh mengingatkanmu."

"Oh~ ayolah ! seperti kau masih muda saja."

Kibum memasang cengiran khasnya, Yesung benar. Mereka sudah sama-sama terbilang cukup umur atau katakan saja mereka bujangan tua. Bukannya pemilih atau apa hanya saja mereka masih ingin menghabiskan masa muda mereka yang entah masih wajar disebut muda atau tidak. Mereka memiliki masing-masing pemikiran yang aneh.

.

.

.

"Yak ! Jangan injak rumputnya !"

"Uuppss~ maaf, aku kesulitan membawa ini, ugh~"

"Kau menjatuhkannya, Kibum ! Dasar bodoh~"

"Haiisssshh~ ini berat, nyonya Kim !"

"Siapa yang kau sebut nyonya ?"

"Kau kerjakan saja sendiri aku tidak mau lagi membantumu !"

"Yak ! Kim Kibum, jangan pergi ! Kemari kau !"

Kibum menaruh asal pot bunga mawar di atas rumput tidak merasa takut dengan tatapan tajam Yesung karena sungguh tidak menyeramkan sedikitpun. Kibum hanya tertawa mengejek lalu benar-benar akan pergi sebelum pengunjung pertama toko bunga milik temannya itu datang.

Ting~

Kibum diam, menunda acara kaburnya lalu tersenyum ramah. Sedikit heran juga, ini masih terlalu pagi bahkan Yesung belum memutar tanda close di depan pintu masuk. Tidak masalah, mungkin orang itu memesan untuk suatu acara di pagi hari meskipun tidak yakin.

Pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam dengan bentuk telinga seperti salah satu tokoh kartun di depannya sekarang, Kibum berani bertaruh jika dia bukan seseorang dari kalangan kelas atas yang memiliki suatu urusan di pagi hari.

Dia hanya mengenakan jeans berwarna hitam, sepatu kats biasa lalu dipadukan dengan kaos biru langit yang sedikit kotor, ada noda tanah dan dedaunan kecil yg tertempel.

Pemuda itu tersenyum canggung seraya mengelus tenguknya dia membungkuk sekilas pada Kibum lalu menatap Yesung yang sama terkejutnya seperti Kibum.

Menangkupkan kedua tangan panjangnya dia berharap Kibum dan Yesung mengerti jika itu sebuah permintaan maaf darinya.

"Ah~ tidak apa-apa. Aku yang terlambat membuka toko. Kau ingin memesan bunga ?" Kibum yang pertama kali menyapa si pemuda yang terlihat kaku. Dia kemudian tersenyum saat Kibum menyuruhnya ke arah Yesung. Kibum sendiri permisi meminta ijin untuk sekedar membalikkan tulisan close menjadi open. Terlanjur ada yang datang jadi ya sudah buka saja tokonya meski tiga puluh menit lagi waktu seharusnya mereka membuka toko.

"Selamat pagi. Kau datang terlalu pagi, tuan. Apa kau sedang buru-buru ?" Yesung menyambut pelanggan pertamanya di pagi ini. Si pemuda hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. Dia menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke arah Yesung. Isi pesanannya.

"Akasia kuning ?" Yesung membaca deretan kata yang tertera disana, ia membacanya cukup lantang sekedar mengkonfirmasi apa yang di pesan pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu menunjuk pot kecil di sudut tempat Kibum berdiri sekarang. Kibum mengambil pot itu seraya mengacungkannya ke udara, Yesung lalu memberi isyarat pada temannya itu untuk mendekat.

"Sepertinya ia tidak ingin suatu rangkaian bunga yang cantik seperti apa yang kita bayangkan Yesung-ee, dia hanya ingin satu pot kecil tanaman bunga akasia."

Kibum menatap pemuda itu lagi si pemuda tersenyum lebar seraya melihatkan gigi putihnya yang rapi, dia bertepuk tangan senang mengetahui Kibum yang mengerti maksudnya tanpa harus berbicara.

"Ah~ baiklah. Tapi mohon untuk tunggu sebentar, toko ku masih sedikit berantakan. Kau tidak keberatan bukan ?"

"Eumm~"

"Kau boleh duduk disana !"

"Eumm~"

"Apa dia tidak bisa bicara ?" Kibum sedikit berbisik ketika si pemuda tinggi itu beralih mengamati deretan bunga di samping tempatnya berdiri. Sama sekali tidak duduk seperti yang Kibum perintahkan.

"Entahlah~ mungkin dia tipe sepertimu, es jelek. Tapi kurasa dia jauh lebih ramah darimu."

"Ck~ itu tidak lucu."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

"Hhhh~ melelahkan. Sepertinya kau harus mencari satu karyawan untuk kau pekerjakan disini. Aku tidak sudi setiap hari terus membantumu." Kibum mendengus sebal, hari ini toko bunga milik Yesung ramai pembeli sebenarnya kebanyakan dari pelanggan lama Yesung. Dan sial, Yesung benar-benar memperlakukannya seolah ia adalah seorang bawahan dengan Yesung sebagai bosnya.

Kibum berniat pergi dari sana sejak awal tapi tidak jadi, hati nuraninya begitu iba ketika melihat Yesung yang dengan susah payahnya memindahkan beberapa pupuk ke area kebun.

"Ayolah~ dana ku belum cukup untuk itu Kibum."

"Dan kau tidak ingin memberiku upah sepeserpun ? Sialan sekali~"

"Heheh~ kau kan temanku. Harusnya tidak masalah, bukan ?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting untuk besok. Maaf aku harus mengatakannya."

"Dasar brengsek~"

"Dan si brengsek itu temanmu."

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, kadang Kibum itu menyebalkan. Moodnya tidak pernah tetap, kadang pria itu baik, mau membantunya tanpa Yesung suruh atau beri imbalan sekedar makan siang atau berkencan seharian, kadang jangankan membantu melihat Yesungpun pria itu tidak akan mau. Bertingkah seolah tidak mengenal satu sama lain, kadang Kibum jadi seseorang yang sering memarahinya dan terkadang diam seribu bahasa. Entahlah~ Yesung rasa versi normalnya seorang Kim Kibum adalah seperti itu. Sinting.

"Kau sudah selesai ?"

"Sudah."

Kibum bergegas membuka pintu toko, berjalan keluar lebih dulu meninggalkan Yesung di belakang sana yang terdengar menggerutu. Sesekali menyumpahkan namanya, tapi Kibum tidak ambil pusing ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa si kepala besar itu mencintai pekerjaannya di toko bunga ?

Satu hari saja Kibum sudah tidak mau lagi pergi kesana.

"Yak, Kim Kibum ! Tunggu aku !"

"Cepatlah, ini sudah sore."

Sebenarnya Kibum tidak perlu terburu-buru atau Yesung yang terus mengutuk kesal di tinggal jauh oleh Kibum, toh toko bunga Yesung hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari rumahnya. Mereka hanya perlu jalan kaki sebentar.

Di pertigaan jalan barulah Kibum berhenti sebentar kemudian berbalik menatap Yesung. Si manis cukup senang hendak tersenyum tapi tidak jadi setelah Kibum seenaknya berkata, "Aku pulang. Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi !"

Kibum resmi masuk mood terburuk lagi. Sial, sial dan sial. Kenapa Yesung harus memiliki teman seperti Kibum ?

"KURANG AJAR SEKALI KAU, KIM KIBUM !"

"Ssssttt~" Yesung cepat membekap mulutnya lalu menoleh ke sekitar, komplek perumahannya tidak terlalu sepi hanya para penghuni yang enggan bersosialisasi satu sama lain terasa tak berpenghuni.

Yesung melotot ke arah taman kecil di sekitar pertigaan jalan sana. Bocah tadi pagi ?

Meski banyak yang datang ke tokonya hari ini tapi siapa yang akan lupa dengan pengunjung pertamanya di pagi hari bahkan saat toko belum di buka.

"Kau ? Sedang apa kau disini ?"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lebar, mengangkat sekop kecil dan tanaman yang di belinya tadi pagi di toko bunga milik Yesung.

Menanam bunga di sore hari ? Ah~ bahkan sudah hampir mau gelap.

"Hhh~ ya... terserah kau saja." Yesung memijat pelipisnya lalu pergi dari sana, terlalu lelah berurusan dengan orang aneh seperti dia dan temannya, Kim Kibum.

Rumahnya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, tapi Yesung tidak berniat pulang dulu. Kaki kecilnya berbelok ke arah rumah tetangga depan rumah, menatap pagar besi yang terhubung langsung dengan pekarangan rumah. Tidak begitu luas, tapi Yesung rasa cukup sejuk. Bukan kolam kecil di bawah pohon maple yang terdapat di dalam sana, tapi seorang pria dengan kursi roda yang tengah memunggunginya sekarang. Yesung sejuk karena punggung itu. Konyol~

"Hi, kau disini lagi ? Aku iri dengan kolam kecil yang sedang kau pandangi sekarang, aku juga iri dengan ikan-ikan di dalamnya. Mereka lebih sering melihat wajahmu. Sedangkan aku ? Huft~ hanya bisa melihat punggungmu. Kasihan sekali~"

Yesung memasang raut sedih, entahlah ia sedang berbicara atau berbisik. Suaranya sangat lirih nyaris tidak terdengar. Terus mengatakan orang aneh, lalu dirinya sendiri ?

"Ini sudah hampir gelap, masuklah ! Kau bisa sakit, aku juga akan pulang. Bye !" tersenyum kecil, melambaikan tangan dengan semangat kemudian Yesung benar-benar pulang ke rumahnya sekarang.

Tidak menyadari saat objek punggung sejuk versinya berbalik dan berkata, "Hi, tetangga !"

"Niichan~"

"Dari mana saja kau, Chanyeol-ah ?"

.

.

.

 _ **Halo, ini aku**_

 _ **Apa kau baik-baik saja ?**_

 _ **Senang melihatmu...**_

 _ **Halo, entah aku mengucapkannya dengan benar**_

 _ **halo, ah ha-lo...**_

 _ **terlalu menakutkan~**_

"Chanyeol-ah ?"

"N-niichan ? kau sudah selesai ?"

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh."

"Kore wa subarashii, kyung. Jja, ikimasu !"

"Hyung bukan kyung. Kau itu orang korea, memalukan sekali."

"Sou desu ne ? Kkkkkk~"

Sang adik tidak sepenuhnya buruk dalam berbicara bahasa Korea hanya saja mengerjai hyungnya sangat menyenangkan. Tinggal lama di Jepang tidak membuatnya lupa dengan Korea, perlu beradaptasi lagi. Hanya itu.

"Niichan~ aishiteruyo. Chu~" pergi begitu saja setelah membuat pemilik pipi pucat menggerutu kesal. Sang kakak bersumpah akan mengirimnya ke negara lain selain Jepang.

Setelahnya ia sendiri, duduk di kursi roda lalu bergerak ke arah luar rumah.

Kolam kecil dan pohon maple, dua tempat favoritnya yang dipaksa pindah ke halaman depan saat kedua kaki panjangnya tidak bisa pergi ke tempat itu.

Taman di pinggir kota. Tempat yang membuatnya seolah tidak memiliki beban hidup apapun.

Pandangan caramel coklatnya lurus ke depan. Ia tersenyum kecil, melihat tingkah adiknya. Entah apa yang terjadi selama di Jepang, ia rasa otak adiknya mengalami benturan di pesawat saat perjalanan pulang atau mungkin di penuhi akar bunga sakura.

Sang adik terlihat berlari ke arahnya dengan memasang cengiran bodoh. Terbaring di atas rumput sebelah kursi roda, Chanyeol menutup mata sejenak, masih pagi tapi buliran keringat sudah membanjiri wajah tampannya.

"Kau harus mengganti untuk itu."

"Bukankah itu gratis ? Kita juga dapat."

"Karena kita sama memesan dari agennya."

"Jadi tidak gratis, kyung ?"

"Ck~ hyung. Jika kau tidak bisa menyebutnya tidak usah saja."

"Heheh~"

Semilir angin meniupkan surai ikal kecoklatan namja di atas kursi roda, matanya ikut terpejam seperti sang adik. Udara pagi selalu terasa segar lebih segar lagi ketika seseorang itu datang menyapanya diam-diam.

Duk~

Keduanya menoleh hampir bersamaan, tetangga di depan rumah selalu berisik di pagi hari. Mengganggu ritual pagi mari menghirup udara segar sambil terpejam.

"TIDAK BEGITU BAIK. KIM KIBUM SIALAN ITU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK PUNYA HATI."

Dan sudah terlalu biasa mendengar sang tetangga berteriak di pagi hari entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa lagi dia ?"

"Entahlah, Kyuhyun-niichan."

Rutinitas pagi kedua kakak beradik Cho bersaudara, mengintip tetangga depan rumah di balik pagar besi yang menghadap ke sana. Tetangga mereka memang berisik tapi terlihat manis.

Hiburan tersendiri untuk keduanya, lihatlah bagaimana Chanyeol sekarang bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk. Sesekali tertawa bodoh melihat tingkah aneh tetangga mereka.

"Hana ya ? Dia membukanya lagi ?"

"Eummm~ hana ya de ikimashouka, niichan ?"

"Iie."

"Ah~ niichan wa byounin de ikimashouka ?"

"Ya. Hari ini jadwalku untuk terapi."

"Ganbattebbayo ! Hehehe~"

.

.

.

Ting~

Yesung tidak pernah sesibuk ini tanpa Kibum, teman sialannya itu meski tidak membantu bekerja semua pekerjaan masih bisa Yesung atasi sendiri. Dua hari ini tokonya baru kembali di buka, menarik pelanggan lama Yesung berhamburan memadati toko kecil itu. Mungkin setelah beberapa hari semua akan normal seperti biasa, tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak terlalu sepi.

"Selamat datang ! Ouh~ kau lagi ?" mengernyit heran pada pelanggan yang baru membuka pintu, tangan kecil Yesung seenaknya di arahkan ke wajah tampan tapi terlihat bodoh itu.

Yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum kikuk lalu membungkuk kaku, kelihatan sekali tipikal seorang yang pemalu atau lebih terlihat seperti orang idiot.

Ya ampun~

Tampilannya tidak jauh seperti hari kemarin. Kotor. Dan kali ini ia membawa sekop dan ember kecil yang Yesung lihat kemarin sore digunakan pemuda itu menanam bunga di taman sekitar komplek perumahan mereka. Ia akan bertanam lagi ?

"Kau ingin memesan rangkaian bunga atau satu tanaman pot lagi ?" Yesung menerima secarik kertas sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kakakmu sedang sakit ? Kau tidak tau harus memberinya bunga apa ?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk antusias, ia menaruh sekop dan ember kecil yang ia bawa. Tangan kotornya ia gosokkan pada baju bagian depan persis seperti bocah ingusan membersihkan noda.

Tangannya terulur ke arah Yesung. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum lebar membuat Yesung melotot setelah pemuda itu berkata, "Chanyeol desu."

Dia bisa bicara ? Untuk apa menjadikan kertas sialan sebagai media komunikasi ?

Sinting~

"Astaga, aku pikir kau tidak bisa bicara."

"Bisa. Tapi aku tidak begitu fasih berbahasa Korea."

"Pantas saja, tulisan hangul mu seperti bocah berusia lima tahun. Bahkan kau yang terburuk, kurasa."

Mengerutkan kening, timbul kerutan di kedua perpotongan alis, yang tertangkap hanya hangul dan buruk. Chanyeol menyimpulkan tulisan hangulnya lebih buruk dari semua warga Korea. Yesung bicara terlalu cepat dan banyak, bukankah sudah di bilang jika Chanyeol masih butuh adaptasi ?

Kadang ia bersyukur memiliki seorang kakak yang irit bicara, ia hanya mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun, sang kakak. Pelan dan sedikit.

"Ah~ baiklah. Aku akan memilihkan bunga yang bagus untuk kakakmu."

"Kangsamhanida. Arigatou~" semoga Chanyeol tidak salah dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

Mawar Kuning. Dalam pengobatan melambangkan energi dan cahaya. Berharap seseorang yang tengah sakit mau bersemangat untuk sembuh.

Sesederhana itu pemikiran Kim Yesung hingga ia memilih tanaman yang tidak begitu populer dibudiyakan.

Chanyeol menaruh rangkaian bunga mawar kuning bersebelahan dengan toples origami buatannya di atas nakas.

Sang kakak tiba disana saat Chanyeol dengan seenaknya memulai acara tiduran di atas kasur rumah sakit sedang sang kakak lebih memilih duduk di sofa.

"Niichan~ aku membawa seribu origami dan bunga. Kau harus lebih kerja keras lagi, okay ?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, kakinya sakit dan ia ingin berbaring. Seharian ini ia mengganti kursi rodanya dengan tongkat. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun membenci terapi.

Sejak kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun tidak memiliki alasan untuk kembali hidup normal. Semua sudah Tuhan renggut, ayah dan ibunya serta kedua kakinya yang di buat lumpuh. Kyuhyun lupa bagaimana cara untuk bersyukur, apa yang harus ia syukuri dari hidupnya ?

"Hyung, aku baru saja dari sana."

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melafalkan kata 'hyung' dengan benar. Kosakata Korea Chanyeol lebih buruk dari turis asing sekalipun.

"Dia memberimu bunga. Kau harus menyimpannya. Koko de anata no namae desu. Dia yang menulisnya. Yomu ! Kyuhyun-hyung, cepatlah sembuh. Aaaa~ kawaiii."

Sang adik persis seorang fanboy yang melihat konser idolanya di layar televisi. Berisik dengan segala tingkah konyol yang ia lakukan.

"Dia mengerti ucapanmu ?"

"Kurasa dia hanya mengandalkan insting dari isyarat yang aku berikan. Hahaha~"

"Dasar gila."

Kyuhyun melihat sepintas rangkaian bunga mawar kuning yang Chanyeol bawa. Cantik. Seperti yang menyusunnya. Samar ia tersenyum, terbayang wajah manis tetangga depan rumah saat berteriak heboh di pagi hari.

Fokusnya kemudian beralih pada sebuah toples di samping bunga. Chanyeol. Anak itu selalu memberinya semangat untuk sembuh, jika Kyuhyun lebih suka diam maka Chanyeol adalah kutub berlawan Cho Kyuhyun.

Apa adiknya tidak pernah lelah membuat ribuan origami untuknya ?

Itu adalah toples ke delapan yang diberi Chanyeol untuknya. Hampir sepuluh ribu origami.

"Chanyeol-ah ?"

"Hmm~ nani ?"

"Maaf jika aku tidak bisa sembuh."

"Ore ? Doshite, niichan ? Kenapa kau harus mengatakan itu ?"

"Aku hanya sudah lelah."

Chanyeol turun dari ranjang pesakitan, berjalan ke arah sang hyung. Ia berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun, menatap caramel cerah yang harus Chanyeol akui, caramel itu sudah redup.

"Kyung~"

"Hyung."

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Kyung. Aku sudah jauh-jauh dari Jepang, membawamu ribuan origami, berdoa di setiap kuil, gereja dan rumah ibadah lain meskipun aku tidak tau kepada siapa aku meminta. Semua untukmu, hyung."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Dan jangan seenaknya berpindah keyakinan sesuai negara yang kau kunjungi."

"Heheh~ mianhanida, hyung. Aku hanya mengikuti insting."

"Ck~ mianhamnida, ham-ni-da. Kurasa kau butuh guru bahasa Korea. Menjijikkan."

Kyuhyun mengacak gemas surai hitam sang adik lalu membawa tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Sudah lama ia tidak memeluk Chanyeol seperti ini. Terakhir kali ketika Chanyeol berumur 10 tahun, mereka berpelukan di bandara sesaat sebelum Chanyeol tinggal bersama sang nenek di Jepang.

.

.

.

Rutinitasnya berakhir di sore hari, Yesung segera berkemas dan menutup tokonya. Hari ini tidak banyak barang yang ia bawa pulang toh esoknya ia akan kemari lagi, alasan keduanya karena tidak ada Kibum. Tidak ada yang membantu.

Seperti hari biasa, ia akan berjalan kaki ke arah rumahnya. Melewati jalan yang sama ia melirik ke arah taman kecil, tidak ada disana. Bocah tadi siang yang mengaku bernama Chanyeol.

Mungkin sedang menemui kakaknya seperti apa yang ia katakan tadi siang jika kakaknya sedang sakit. Chanyeol itu lucu. Tanpa seikat bunga mahal pun Yesung akan bersemangat untuk sembuh jika memiliki adik seperti Chanyeol. Wajah tampan Chanyeol tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum jenaka.

Langkah kecil Yesung berhenti dengan sendirinya di depan sebuah rumah cukup mewah. Pagar besi tanpa teralis itu tampak terbuka sedikit. Seperti biasa. Sosok punggung itu di sana. Tanpa kursi roda. Pemuda bersurai ikal itu menggantinya dengan tongkat. Menatap ikan-ikan koi yang tengah berenang bebas.

"Hhhh~ Kau tidak bosan terus berada disana setiap sore, hmm ? atau sengaja menungguku ?" terlalu percaya diri, Kim Yesung.

"Kau jauh lebih baik sekarang, suatu hari nanti kau harus berbalik ke arahku dengan atau tanpa tongkat itu. Selamat sore, tetangga ! Kkkkk~"

Lagi. Yesung selalu tidak beruntung, tetangga yang ia kagumi berbalik sesaat Yesung pergi.

"Terima kasih." Entah untuk alasan apa ia hanya ingin tersenyum. Merasakan detakan jantungnya yang berpacu cukup cepat, pemuda itu menarik napas pelan lalu menyentuh dadanya.

"Kurasa aku terlalu lama berada di luar."

"KYUHYUN NIICHANNN~ KRAN DI KAMAR MANDIKU RUSAK. AKU PINJAM KAMAR MANDIMU." itu Chanyeol. Dari jarak beberapa meter saja suaranya sangat mengganggu.

"Haissshh~ anak itu."

Pip~

Tidak terlalu dingin, tapi Kim Yesung menyalakan penghangat ruangan di kamarnya hampir pada batas maksimal.

Tidak dalam keadaan demam menggigil juga, hanya Kim Yesung memang terbiasa tidur dengan suhu begitu. Ia tidak begitu menyukai dingin, itu sebabnya ia mengutuk pada seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

Kim Kibum. Siapa lagi yang berani mengganggu tidur cantiknya malam ini jika bukan manusia es tidak punya hati ?

Kibum itu suka sekali memaksa dan Yesung suka sekali membantah, itu sebabnya mereka selalu bertengkar bahkan untuk hal kecil.

Temannya itu mengajak bertemu di restoran terdekat dari komplek perumahan mereka. Tidak begitu jauh, hanya Yesung sedang malas saja. Di abaikan seharian, lalu sekarang memaksanya bertemu.

"Aku lelah, kau tau aku melakukan semuanya sendiri, dan tanpa rasa bersalah kau mengajakku untuk berkencan ? Kurang ajar sekali~"

'Aku sudah meminta maaf, kau tuli ? Aku benar-benar sibuk, sialan.'

manusia mana yang baru saja meminta maaf sudah membuat dosa baru. Belum tentu maaf yang sebelumnya di terima.

"Kau yang sialan, Kim Kibum. Aku tidak mau."

'Menyebalkan. Teman macam apa kau ?'

"YAK ! HARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG BEGITU ?"

"Ck~ kau berisik, Kim Yesung. Apa salahnya tinggal keluar dari selimut itu lalu pergi denganku."

"Aku tidak mau."

Kibum menarik paksa selimut bercorak kura-kura dari tubuh Yesung menghasilkan erangan tak suka dari si maniak kura-kura.

Menatap jengah sang lawan bicaranya di telepon tadi, Yesung kembali menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya tapi tetap saja tenaga Kibum jauh lebih besar. Selimut kesayangan Yesung di buang jauh ke arah pintu kamar.

Tadi Kibum menelepon Yesung untuk mengajaknya pergi makan malam sebagai permintaan maaf, tapi teman manisnya itu menolak. Kibum dan Yesung memang dua orang aneh yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Si tampan tiba-tiba datang ke kamar si manis tanpa memutuskan sambungan telepon dan Yesung tidak mau repot-repot mematikan telepon lalu bercakap secara langsung.

Dua-duanya memang gila.

"Pulang sana ! Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu."

"Jika aku tidak mau ?"

"Kau harus pergi, Kibum !"

"Aku akan pergi jika kau juga pergi, Kim Yesung."

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau, brengsek."

"Dan aku juga tidak mau."

"Kau menyebalkan."

Dengan sangat terpaksa Yesung mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada ranjang hangatnya, ia tidak rela, sungguh. Tapi Kibum benar-benar tidak akan pergi sebelum ia menurut apa maunya.

Sebenarnya menyenangkan juga jalan-jalan di malam hari, sudah lama mereka tidak pernah melakukannya, sekedar melepas penat dari pekerjaannya tadi siang.

"Ayo pergi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran, pangeran tampan." sindiran sebenarnya tapi Kim Kibum membalasnya dengan smirk mempesona, membenarkan apa yang Yesung katakan perihal pangeran tampan.

"Terima kasih, putri cantik."

"Cih~"

.

.

.

"Haahhh~ udara malam ternyata lebih segar ya, niichan ?"

"Ini dingin, bodoh."

Sang adik terkikik geli, ia berhenti mendorong kursi roda kakaknya, merentangkan kedua tangan di depan hamparan sungai Han. Ini kali pertama Kyuhyun menghirup udara malam, itu juga di paksa. Chanyeol terus merengek lapar, ia ingin makan sesuatu tapi tidak tau apa namanya. Jadi ia memaksa Kyuhyun berkeliling sebentar, takut tersesat di negaranya sendiri. Lucu.

"K-hyung~"

"Apa ?"

"Ketus sekali."

"Kau sudah kenyang kan ? Sebaiknya bawa aku kembali merebah di kasurku."

"Sebentar lagi, aku janji."

Keduanya tidak bersuara, sama-sama hanyut belaian angin malam sungai Han.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggigil, tapi berusaha menutupi dengan melipat kedua tangan. Chanyeol sendiri terlihat seperti seseorang dengan gangguan pada indera perasanya. Pria tinggi itu tidak mengenakan jaket tapi dengan tololnya mengatakan udara malam terasa segar. Deretan gigi putihnya yang rata terus ia perlihatkan pada hamparan air disana, baginya ini sungguh menyenangkan.

Menyiksa Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai mengepulkan asap dari mulutnya, tanda jika udara memang cukup dingin.

"Yak ! Jangan menarik tanganku, aku ingin pulang." si tetangga berisik. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke asal suara. Itu memang tetangga mereka, dengan seorang pria tampan yang menggenggam jemari mungil kesukaan kakak beradik itu.

Mendengar suaranya saja cukup membuat hangat udara malam di sekitar sungai Han, harus Kyuhyun akui ia terpesona dengan wajah manis tetangga rumahnya.

"Bukankah itu tetangga kita, niichan ?"

"Ya. Sepertinya memang dia."

Chanyeol tidak lagi mau menatap hamparan air sungai, fokusnya teralih pada tetangga manis mereka yang tengah merengek ingin pulang pada... kekasihnya ? Mungkin.

"Aku bilang tunggu sebentar lagi, Kim Yesung. Setelah ini kita pulang."

"Kau tadi bilang hanya ingin mengajakku makan, kenapa harus membawaku ke sungai Han juga ? Aku lelah, Kim Kibum."

Kyuhyun tidak begitu menangkap pembicaraan mereka, hanya ia sempat mendengar pria tampan itu menyebut nama Kim Yesung. Apa itu nama tetangga mereka ?

Yesung ? Nama yang indah~

"Niichan, ayo kita pulang ! Aku mengantuk, hoammhh~"

"Ck~ kau mengantuk di saat yang tidak tepat, Chanyeol-ah."

"Doushite ?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jja !"

Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda sang kakak, sekarang Kyuhyun yang tidak mau pulang dari sana. Masih ingin melihat tetangga mereka. Ia berbalik, sang tetangga masih berdebat kecil dengan pria beruntung itu. Ya... beruntung bisa memeluk tetangga berisik mereka dengan sangat erat.

"Ck~ kau menyebalkan." Yesung mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauh lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Haissshhh~ Kim Yesung !"

"Chanyeol, berputar !"

"Doushite, niichan ?"

"Kurasa aku menjatuhkan sarung tanganku."

"Arigooo~ arigooo~ arigooo~"

"Aigooooo, bodoh."

Mau tak mau Chanyeol membelokkan kursi roda kakaknya, kenapa Kyuhyun ceroboh sekali ? Bagaimana bisa sarung tangan yang terpakai di kedua tangan bisa jatuh ?

Tunggu. Di pakai ?

Bodoh~

"Yak ! Niichan~ Kore wa nan desuka ? Bukankah ini sarung tanganmu ?"

Chanyeol pindah, berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tangan Chanyeol, sialan sekali ia ketahuan membohong.

Bukan sarung tangan yang ingin ia bawa tapi sesuatu yang lain.

.

.

.

 _ **Halo, aku lagi**_

 _ **Kau tidak bosan padaku, bukan ?**_

 _ **Bahkan jika aku bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja ?**_

 _ **Tidak. Aku mengulangnya lagi. Memalukan...**_

 _ **Halo, teman**_

 _ **Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu ?**_

 _ **Ku harap harimu baik...**_

 _ **Aku sedikit mengantuk karena terus memikirkanmu...**_

 _ **Udara malam tidak baik**_

Yesung bangun lebih siang hari ini. Jika bukan karena Kibum yang mengajaknya ke sungai Han mungkin ia hisa bangun dengan lebih manusiawi. Tidak dengan mata sembab dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata sipitnya.

Semalam ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gantungan kunci dengan bandul anjing kecil berwarna putih mirip seperti Mello, anjing peliharaannya yang hilang.

Bukan sesuatu yang berharga, tapi benda itu satu-satunya penyalur rasa rindu Yesung pada Mello.

Bukan pemberian dari siapapun juga, Yesung menemukan gantungan kunci itu di dekat gerbang rumah tetangganya. Saat ia mengintip, tepatnya.

"Hhhh~ kurasa kembali ke pemiliknya." Yesung mencoba acuh, meski hatinya sedih harus kehilangan Mello untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia segera bersiap, toko bunganya sudah menunggu. Mungkin para pelanggannya juga. Seperti Chanyeol, mungkin. Anak itu.

Blaamm~

"Suratku." Rutinitas paginya tidak pernah terlewat, memeriksa botol susu di depan pintu.

"Dua ? Ah~ dia menggantinya ?"

dahi Yesung mengernyit, tergeletak dua botol susu disana. Satu susu favoritenya dan satu lagi, entahlah seingat Yesung ia tidak pernah suka susu rasa strawberry.

"Ya, semoga hariku baik. Teman ? tidak buruk. Keluar di malam hari memang menjengkelkan ."

Yesung membuka botol kedua, isinya bukan susu melainkan...

Gantungan kuncinya kembali ? Bagaimana bisa ?

"Auukkk~" bahkan bisa menggonggong seperti aslinya ?

Tidak. Bukan~

"Auukk~ auuukkkk~"

Mello ? itu Mellonya. Sedang di cium bocah idiot berparas tampan yang selalu datang ke toko bunganya. Gerbang kokoh itu juga terbuka, dia disana. Bukan hanya punggung sejuknya yang terlihat tapi wajahnya. Ya... wajahnya.

"Hahaha~ niichan, dia menyukaiku."

"Karena kau mirip spesiesnya, Chanyeol-ah."

"Kau jahat, hyung."

Caramel cerahnya bersinar, kulit putih pucat itu jauh lebih sejuk jika dilihat dari depan seperti sekarang.

Dan mata keduanya bertemu untuk pertama kali.

"Hi, tetangga !" waktu terasa berhenti, bibir tebal itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Impiannya terwujud, punggung yang ia puja selama ini berbalik dan terlihat dengan jelas wajah dari si pemilik punggung. Tetangganya sungguh tampan. Sialan sekali ia baru bisa melihatnya sekarang. Dan bolehkah jika Yesung berkata, "Aku jatuh cinta." ?

.

.

.

owari^^


End file.
